


Who am I

by Bear_776



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Dissociation, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Issues, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_776/pseuds/Bear_776
Kudos: 14





	Who am I

They didn't see. How could they? All they saw was him. They didn't see the true him. All they saw was someone to blame. Someone to hate. Someone to battle against. Someone they can rally against. 

But that wasn't him. That was someone else. That wasn't truly him.

The true him was…

What was the true him? 

Who was the true him?

Who am I? 

He didn't even know anymore. Many centuries of constantly being reborn left him losing who he truly was. 

But who was that true self? 

Did he even remember? 

Yes there was once a young man that lived to help others. He didn't want fame or fans. He was fine with drifting from town to town. 

No that wasn't true. He wanted the attention. Just a little bit. He liked it sometimes. 

So he was the king with thousands if not millions of subjects to like after. He ruled with a kind heart and compassion. But she didn't like that. She wanted their respect and fear. And she got that. She got his respect and utter fear with each new bruise. 

No that still didn't fit. He didn't love to rule. He liked working with others. Her preferred that over everything else. 

So he was the young Headmaster learning the ropes. He was the teacher the students could look up to and the coworker that others can rely on. He lead the school but still worked with other people to properly lead the school. He enjoyed it. He enjoyed seeing the looks on his students' faces when they've mastered a move. He loved teaching them and in return learning from them. He missed it. 

But that still didn't fit. He never liked talking in front of people. It made him nervous. He hated all those eyes on him. Sometimes he could barely form words in front of his friends. So how could he possibly be a teacher. 

Who am I? 

You are a young man, who is capable of being anything. You are learning to be a Huntsmen and already have much experience behind you. You are compassionate and kind. You have a good heart. You have a quick mind. 

You are hope. 

…..

You are Oscar Pine. 

…….

I am Oscar Pine. 

……..

Oscar let's go of his head and takes a deep breath. He calms his heart beat wiping his eyes. He keeps on repeating I am Oscar Pine in his head. 

He can remember who he is. He smiles feeling a sense of calmness wash over him. He leans his head on his knees seeing the older man beside him. 

"Thank you."

"You are welcome. Get some rest Oscar. I will watch over them tonight."

Oscar nods and slips his eyes shut. 

Ozpin looks out at the group, watching them sleep. 

"I will protect them and keep them safe so they can keep the world safe."


End file.
